User blog:GlazeRedwood/Upcoming Attacks
In this blog, I would like to list upcoming attacks for the new battling feature. You all are free to give your ideas. Normal *'Timidity' - The user's spirits become more and more eager to dodge attacks **Increases the user's speed by 80% for 2 turns **Decreases the user's attack by 80% for 2 turns *'Demoralize' - Causes the opponent's morale to battle to drop dramatically **Decreases all opponent's stats by 2 stat points *'Purify' - Creates a purifying aura around the user restoring it to its normal status **Removes any status effects *''Shiny ''- Tackles the opponent in a stylish way **Deals a fair amount of damage **Causes the user to be moralized *'Victory Dance' - The user dances in joy after defeating and enemy, causing its morale to rise **Can only be used when the opponent's health is under 20% **Causes the user to be moralizedby 20% **Increases the opponent's attack by 50% *'Vengence '- The user is angered by its allies fall and is more eager to avenge it **Will only work if there is at least one fainted dayan in the party **The more fainted dayans in the party, the higher the damage dealt by this attack ***Each fainted dayan adds 30% more damage to the attack Fighting Flying *'Jetstream' - Flies at an incredible speed and leaves a trail of speedy wind **Damage dealt is the dayan's speed added by its attack *'Evade' - Carefully watches the moment of attack and flies to the sky to dodge it **Avoids the next attack *'Aeriel Drop' - Grabs the opponent and drops with it in a spinning motion awhile being sky high **Damage dealt depends on the hardness of battle field multiplied by half of the height flown *'Kamikaze' - The user picks up speed and blows up on impact **Base damage is 40 **Total damage is (BaseDamage + x 2) *''Relaxing Breeze'' - The user summons purifying wind that removes any effects from the opponent **Removes any positive and negative status effects and status ailments from the opponents Poison *'Poison Sting' - Stings the enemy with sharp poisonous stingers **Deals a fair amount of damage **Has a 50% to inflict poison to the opponent Ground *'Grounded' - Throws heavy rocks on the opponent **Deals a small amount of damage **Drops opponent speed by 50% **Removes flying-type's advantage over ground *'Cannonball '- The user curls itself up into a ball and lands on the opponent from above **Deals a fairly high amount of damage **Has a 50% chance of slightly damaging the user Rock *'Core Energy' - The user harnesses the power of core and uses it for its own advantage **Increases the user's damage by 50% *'Rock Tomb' - Entombs the opponent in a rock tomb **Deals a fair amount of damage *''Sparkling Diamond ''- The user summons a crystal-clear diamond **Moralizes the user for 2 turns (Status increases by 10%) Bug *'Swarm' - Gathers up energy, creating a cutting field around the user and rams into the opponent **Deals a low amount of damage **Causes the user to be moralized *'Mantis' - The user hits the opponent using its sharp hands with high focus **Deals a low amount of damage **Increases the user's accuracy by 80% *''Shining Swarm'' - Gathers up unique energy, creating a cutting field around the user and rams into the opponent with style **Deals a fair amount of damage **Causes the user to be highly moralized (All status increases by 20%) Metal *'Polish Steel' - The user emits a pure aura around it, cleansing it from any effects **Removes and resists side effects for 3 turns *'Dancing Blades' - The user opens its weapons widely and spins at high speed, cutting anything that comes close **Deals a high amount of damage that attacks the user **Lasts 2 turns(and thus the user cannot change attacks) **The user becomes confused when the move finishes *''Golden nugget'' - The user summons a golden nugget that floats next to him for 3 turns **The user will get luck (meaning that he will dodge most attacks, status rises by 20%) as long as the golden nugget floats next to him **The opponent gets demoralised **If the user is hit, there is 22% chance for the nugget to dissapear Fire *'Fireball' - Shoots out fireballs from that damage the opponent on impact **Deals a fair amount of damage *'Cinders' - Cinders start to fall onto the opponent causing burn **Inflicts burn on opponent for 3 turns *'Dancing Flames' - Summons a vortex of fire around the opponent **Deals a fair amount of damage **Also damages multiple opponents *'Boiling Point' - Radiates a lot of heat that heats up water around **Deals a fair amount of damage **Removes water type's advantage over fire types *''Glittering Fire'' - Summons an amazing, beautiful yet powerful stream of fire that obliterates the opponent yet astonishing them in the process **Deals a high amount of damage **Causes the opponent to be demoralized Water *'Impurity' - Collects particles around the user and dissolves in it **Removes ice's advantage over water *'Dive' - Dives underwater and attacks the opponent from below **Takes two turns to complete this attack **Cannot be attacked while under dive mode *'Current' - Controls the current of water to viciously flow against the opponent **Deflects 50% damage from any opposing water move **Deals a fair amount of damage if battling on a calm pond battlefield **Deals a high amount of damage if battling on a wavy waters battlefield *'Water Dome' - Surrounds the opponent with a ball of water, causing them to drown through time **Deals a very high amount of damage **Attack finishes after 4-6 turns **Decreases the opponent's speed by 20% *''Stream''' - Summons a large amount of water that viciously flow against the opponent **Deals a fair amount of water **Hits multiple targets *'''''Sparkly Fountain- Summons an sparkling stream of water that astonishes eyes that see it **Causes the weather to become rain **Causes the user to become moralized **Causes the opponent to become demoralized Plant ' *'Leaf Wax - Releases wax that covers up the whole plant's body to avoid ice attacks **Removes ice's advantage of plant **Decreases speed by 40% *'Overgrowth' - Summons vines that traps and constricts the opponent **Deals a fair amount of damage **Decreases the opponent's speed by 20% *''Outstanding flower ''- The user grows a beautiful flower that astonishes eyes that see it **Causes the opponent to become demoralized Electric *'Zap' - Zaps the opponent with not-so-harmful zaps repeatedly and randomly **Deals a low amount of damage **May zap the opponent 1-5 times *'Overvoltage' - The user charges itself up nicely to an extent not even ground and plant types can resist **Removes ground and plant-type's advantage of the user's electric attacks Psychic *'Disconnect' - Removes the link between the opponents mind and the user **Disables psychic attacks for 2 turns *'Hypnosis' - Send out hypnotic waves that disables the opponent from moving **Has a chance of either causing the opponent to harm itself or to just stun the opponent *'Clear Sight' - Clears the user's mind from trickery from the dark **Allows the user's psychic attack to deal slight damage to dark-type opponents *'Scary Clown '- The user Pierokana will loudly shout an evil laugh and scare its opponent. The scare effect will slow it down 40% for 3 turns. **This is Pierokana's signaure move, thus can only be used by it Ice *'Hibernate' - Freezes the user by covering it with ice so it can rest **Restores health to full **Freezes dayan for 5 turns **Any attack stronger than a value of 100 will break the ice, but cause trauma on the hibernating dayan *'Frozen Kiss' - Slows the opponent 40% and increases its attack vulnerability 20% **The effect lasts for 2 turns **It has effect on any type but fire *'Frozen Rage' - Will increase the damage Zădune deals with 50% **This is Zadune's signaure move, thus can only be used by it *'Chilled Stiff' - The user shoots an extremely cold beam with guerenteed freezing **Freezes the opponent for 4 turns and never fails **Does not cause any damage *'Freezing Point' - Temperature around the dayan dramatically decreases below freezing point **Deals a low amount of damage **Deals a high amount of damage to water-type dayans *'Frost Blast '- Collects energy and releases it as a blast of powerful ice **Deals a high amount of damage *'Icebreaker' - Lands a punch perfect for breaking frozen opponents **Deals a high amount of damage to frozen dayans **Otherwise, only deals a low amount of damage Dragon/Ancient *'Empty World' - Summons a rage of energy from the sky and ground causing mass destruction **Deals a high amount of damage **Effects every dayan on the battlefield *'Dragon Breath' - Breathes out powerful energy from the user's mouth **Deals a fair amount of damage *'Dragon Gaze' - The user's eye sparkles, startling the opponent **The user's strenght rises by 20% **The opponent is demoralised Dark *'Engulfing Shade' - Summons dark energy that blots out the sky from sunlight **Decreases the opponent's accuracy by 30% *'Ego' - The user's soul will darken and start to rage, having a feeling of dislike to be commanded **Increases attack by 50% **Does not listen to its trainer and instead uses random moves *'Clip' - Dark energy surrounds the opponent and takes a part of its health **Decreases the opponent's maximum health by 10% **Increases the opponent's base defence by 20% *'Black Rain '- Summons a rain of mysterious water above the opponent **Decreases the opponent's accuracy by 30% Ghost *'Spine Tingling' - Stares at the opponent causing them to have temporary psycological trauma **Stuns the opponent for 1 turn and decreases their stats by 5% *'Posess' - Possess the body of the opponent and brings it to hazards **Damage dealt depends on the type of landscape *'Spiritual Link' - The user creates a spiritual link between itself and its dayan, increasing morality **Increase attacks depending on the happiness of your Dayan **0% Happiness does no effect, 1-30% happiness increases atack by 20%, 31-60% happiness increases attack by 40%, 61-90% happiness increases attack by 60%, 91-100% happiness increases attack by 70% *'Heart Attack' - Causes the opponent to be put in a terrifying trance to the point that it can't take it no more **Kills the opponent in one blow **Will only work in certain conditions ***Will work if the target's resistance multiplied by two is lower than the user's current attack ***Otherwise, it will have no effect Sound *'Vibrate' - Vibrates body causing attacks to bounce off **Physical attacks are decreased by 30% *'Ultrasound Wave' - Sends out a very strong vibration through the ground **Deals a fair amount of damage **Deals a slightly higher amount of damage to ground type dayan **Deals a high amount of damage to dayans using dig *'Hypersonic Wave' - Vibrates body in a particular pattern causing a shockwave damaging hard objects **Damage dealt depends on the defence of the opponent **Damage dealt is half of the opponents defence *''Sweet Lullaby ''- Sings a sweet lullaby that makes the opponent fall asleep **The opponent's strenght, speed and accuracy will drop by 30% Notes *Moves written in italic is exclusive to rare variations of Dayans only Category:Blog posts